The Magician (Episode)
The Magician Synopsis NYSSA RETURNS TO Starling City, RA’S AL GHUL MAKES HIS ENTRANCE: A furious Nyssa (Guest Star Katrina Law) confronts Oliver (Stephen Amell) about Sara. When Oliver learns Malcolm Merlyn (John Barrowman) is alive, he suspects Merlyn killed Sara. Oliver and Nyssa join forces and go after The Dark Archer, intent on bringing Sara’s killer to justice. Laurel (Katie Cassidy) keeps her distance from Nyssa, as she blames her sister’s death on her involvement with The League of Assassins. Meanwhile, Oliver and Roy (Colton Haynes) work on repairing their respective relationships with Thea (Willa Holland), who has returned home. Nyssa discusses Oliver with her father, Ra’s al Ghul (Guest Star Matt Nable). John Behring Directed The Episode Written by Wendy Mericle & Marc Guggenheim. Summary Nyssa threatens Oliver and Roy with an arrow and demands to know why Sara has disappeared. When Oliver hesitates, the assassin realizes that her lover is dead and figures that she was killed with an arrow. She demands to see Sara's body, and Oliver explains that they buried Sara in her first grave. Nyssa goes to see it and Oliver tells Roy to follow her while he meets Thea for their scheduled dinner. At the restaurant, Oliver apologizes to his sister. Thea tells him that she's found investors to finance her buying back Verdant from Queen Consolidated. Surprised, Oliver says that she's different and asks if she's seeing someone, but Thea doesn't answer. Three years ago in Hong Kong, Oliver follows a supposed terrorist through the market on Waller's orders. When he objects to Maseo on the radio, saying that he isn't a weapon, Maseo says that's exactly what Oliver is. Nyssa finds Laurel at Sara's grave and says a prayer in Arabic. She then offers hers and her father's condolences to Laurel, but Laurel doesn't want them and blames Nyssa for showing Sara the darkness and eventually getting her killed. Nyssa says that the darkness was already inside of Sara when she met her, and she was the one who protected a terrified Sara. She sees Laurel wearing Sara's jacket and says that she gave it to Sara, and that Laurel isn't fit to wear it. Roy follows Nyssa to a cheap apartment that the League of Assassins is using as a safehouse. He calls Oliver, while Nyssa looks around and then cries. Oliver comes in and asks if she's ready to talk, and Nyssa insists that they have nothing to talk about. He suggests that they join forces since he is already investigating Sara's death with his team, and Nyssa agrees. She explains that Sara stayed in the safehouse when she came back to Starling City to investigate rumors that Malcolm was still alive. Later, Nyssa explains that Malcolm left the League, promising to abide by its principles, but violated them with the Undertaking. The League didn't pursue Malcolm once Oliver killed him, but Moira informed them that Malcolm was alive. Surveillance photos at the safehouse confirm that Malcolm is alive, and Oliver figures that he paid off someone in the coroner's office to fake his death. Malcolm's trail led to Starling City and the League sent Sara to investigate. A blank piece of paper from Sara's boot has invisible ink writing on it, referring to a man named Jansen and Quentin. Oliver figures that Sara contacted her father about Jansen when she arrived in town, but didn't tell him her real purpose. The next day, Laurel visits her father and says that Sara called her. She asks him about Jansen and Quentin admits that he found the location of Ken Zhi Jansen. Quentin didn't tell Laurel that Sara was in town because she asked him not to. Nyssa comes in and Laurel talks to her privately, and the assassin realizes that Laurel hasn't told Quentin that his daughter is dead. She believes that Quentin has the right to avenge Sara, but abides by Laurel's wishes when Quentin joins them when he comes in to give them Jansen's address. That night, Nyssa, the Arrow, Arsenal, and Diggle go to the address, which has a Buddhist temple that Malcolm financed for Jansen so that he could use it as a safehouse. Nyssa goes in and the others follow her, splitting up. Diggle and Arsenal find a memorial plaque to Jansen, who has been dead for two years. Nyssa confront the owner but realizes that it's Malcolm. He easily ducks her shot and attacks her, then disappeared using a smoke grenade. Arrow arrives and spots Malcolm going over the fence, and grazes his shoulder with an arrow. Malcolm turns and smiles, and then jumps out of sight. Back at the lair, Oliver tells Laurel that he shot Malcolm with an arrow containing tracer nanites so that they can track him. Laurel wants Oliver to kill him, but Oliver reminds her that he vowed never to kill again. Disgusted, Laurel says that Sara would want him to kill Malcolm and leaves. Nyssa goes after her, and Oliver orders Roy to watch Thea in case her father tries to contact her. Diggle mans the computer in Felicity's absence and Oliver heads out to see what he can find on the streets. Oliver finally moves in and kills the terrorist leader, stabbing him in the chest. The man drops a flash drive and Oliver picks it up while telling Maseo that his target is dead. Outside, Nyssa talks to Laurel and says that she also loved Sara. Laurel says that she's sorry and Nyssa promises that they will find Malcolm and kill her. Satisfied, Laurel tells her new ally to do whatever it takes to end Malcolm's life. Roy goes to Verdant as Thea looks at paint swatches. When he says that he's just there as a friend, not a former lover, Thea agrees to let him help. Diggle traces Malcolm to an air conditioning factory, but Arrow discovers that it's empty. Malcolm hacks into the hero's radio frequency and says that he was able to redirect the signal, and asks to speak to him in a public place. He warns Arrow that he'll disappear if he sees any of the hero's allies and hangs up. Later, Malcolm approaches Oliver at the busy plaza and points out that he wouldn't have killed Nyssa's lover for fear of angering her father. He explains that he came back to Starling City six months ago to protect Thea from the Mirakuru soldiers, but claims that he's kept his distance from her ever since. Oliver isn't convinced and Malcolm swears on Thea's life that he didn't kill Sara. The next day, Oliver and Thea meet for coffee. He asks her about the night of the siege, and Thea claims that a policeman killed the Mirakuru solider that attacked her. Oliver tells one of Sara's friends told him that it was Malcolm, and wonders if he contacted Sara. Thea claims that she doesn't and then hastily leaves, saying that she has to meet an investor. Later, Nyssa meets Oliver at the lair and he says that he believes Malcolm is telling the truth. He explains that Malcolm came back to Starling City to protect Thea, and Nyssa realizes that Thea is The Dark Archer's daughter. She insists on killing Malcolm and leaves. When Oliver starts to go after her, Diggle stops him and points out that Nyssa didn't swear an oath against killing... and the world would be a better place without Malcolm. Back at Maseo's apartment, Oliver wants to know why Waller wanted his victim dead, but Maseo tells him to focus on what is important. Once Maseo goes to the kitchen, Oliver approaches Maseo's son Akio and bribes him with candy to use his laptop. Once the boy agrees, Oliver reads the flash drive and then tells Maseo that he needs to meet Waller. He gives Maseo the number of the Ferris Air flight that overflew the island and says that Waller will know what it means. As Thea and Roy walk outside, Nyssa attacks them and darts Roy unconscious. When Thea orders her to get away from Roy, Nyssa says that she isn't there with him and Thea goes with her rather than put Roy at risk. Malcolm goes to Thea's apartment and discovers that she isn't there. A glowing cloud of smoke is on a building across the street and Malcolm, recognizing it, leaves. At the lair, Oliver tells Laurel what has happened, and she tells them that the police CCTVs show the column of smoke. They realize that it's a League signal and that Nyssa is using it to summon Malcolm. Oliver tells Diggle and the recovered Roy to guard the perimeter while he goes after Nyssa. Laurel blames herself and warns Oliver that Malcolm is a killer. At the construction site, Nyssa strings Thea up and promises to make Thea's father Malcolm suffer for killing Sara. Arrow shoots Thea down and tells her to run. When Nyssa comes at him, Dark Archer shoots the sword out of her hand and says that there's a misunderstanding. Nyssa fights back and Arrow joins in, and the three of them fight until Dark Archer manages to pin Nyssa to a support column. Arrow aims an arrow at him and Nyssa yells at him to take the shot and kill the man who murdered Sara and Tommy. Malcolm removes his hood and insists that he didn't kill Sara, and reminds Nyssa that Ra's doubted Sara's loyalties to the League... and resented the degenerate that stole Nyssa's heart. He tells Arrow to kill him if he doubts his word. Arrow hesitates and then nods, and Malcolm starts to go. However, the hero says he's still a killer even if he didn't kill Sara. Malcolm says that he can escape any prison, even Oliver's prison on the island, and says that Arrow will have to kill him to stop him. When Arrow doesn't shoot him, Malcolm slips away into the shadows. Later at the lair, Oliver tells his team that Thea is fine. Nyssa punches him, saying that he deserves worse, but Oliver is sure that Malcolm didn't kill Sara. He promises Nyssa that they will find the killer, but warns her that Malcolm is under his protection. Nyssa tells him that he's made a powerful enemy and walks out. As Laurel wonders if Oliver is sure about what he's doing, Felicity walks in and asks what she missed. Waller meets with Oliver and says that she was watching him during his two years on the island. Oliver informs her that the flash drive revealed that his victim was Adam Castwidth, Fyers' handler. According to the drive, Castwidth had information about the attack on the airplane over the island and she ordered Oliver to kill the man to make sure it never saw the light of day. Oliver warns Waller that he has made arrangements for the data to be released if anything happens to him. Waller says that she wanted the plane shot down to eliminate one passenger: China White. It was their only chance to call her, and now China is in Hong Kong... and Waller needs to know why. Laurel is hitting a bag at Wildcat Gym when Nyssa comes in and assures her that she will keep her promise to kill Sara's murderer. She admits that Laurel is tougher than she thought, gives her a fighting tip, and leaves. Quentin calls and leaves a message for Sara, saying that he needs to hear from her. Oliver goes upstairs to see Thea and she says that she's fine. He promises that Nyssa won't bother her again, and that she came after Thea to get a ransom. Oliver tells his sister that he'll always watch out for her, and leaves as Roy comes in. Roy apologizes for failing to stop Nyssa, and Thea offers him a job as the club's assistant manager. Roy accepts and Thea warns him that it will have to be a platonic relationship between them. Malcolm calls and Thea takes it privately, and assures him that Oliver doesn't know anything about them. She thanks her father for taking care of her, and Malcolm promises that he'll always watch out for her. In Nanda Parbat, Nyssa tells Ra's that Malcolm is alive and that he killed Sara. Ra's says that Sara's death doesn't matter and they will take Malcolm's life for his crime against the League. When Nyssa tells her father that Oliver is protecting Malcolm, Ra's declares the League at war with Oliver. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro Guest Stars *John Wardlow as Adam Castwidth *Michael Kopsa as Silhouetted Man *John Specogna as Businessman Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3919146/?ref_=ttfc_fc_tt *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Magician *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Magician Episode 04